plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bombard-mint
Bombard-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, she sets off three explosions on open tiles, with the number of explosions increasing as she is upgraded. She can boost Bombard-mint Family plants by increasing their damage and other stats, increasing the effect of their abilities. Bombard-mint Family plants include: *Bombegranate *Cherry Bomb *Escape Root *Explode-O-Nut *Grapeshot *Potato Mine *Primal Potato Mine *Strawburst Like other Power Mints, she cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 6 seconds, Bombard-mint will disappear. Bombard-mint can be obtained with 100 mints from the Store while she is available. Origins Bombard-mint’s name is a portmanteau of the words “''bombardment'',” the act of bombarding, referring to her ability to create explosions and “mint,” the real-life plant on which she is based. The last part of her Almanac entry is a reference to a line from the 1979 film Apocalypse Now, "I love the smell of napalm in the morning. It smells like... VICTORY," which is said by Lieutenant Colonel Bill Kilgore. It was popular among the film's community up to the point where it became an internet meme. Almanac entry Bombard-mint boosts When boosted by Bombard-mint, the following plants receive the following effects: *Bombegranate will do an additional 2400 DPS, and its seeds will do an additional 600 DPS. *Cherry Bomb will do an additional 2400 DPS. *Escape Root's arm time will be reduced to 5 seconds, and all of its explosions will do an additional 2400 DPS. *Explode-O-Nut's Plant Food shield can absorb an additional 8000 DPS, and its explosion will do an additional 2400 DPS. *Grapeshot's explosion will do an additional 2400 DPS. *Potato Mine's arm time is reduced to 1 second, its damage is increased by 2400, and it'll launch 5 copies from its Plant Food regardless of level. *Primal Potato Mine's arm time is reduced to 2 seconds (1 second starting at level 8), and its damage is increased by 3200 DPS. *Strawburst will revive one second after being used, and it'll only take one second to grow between stages. Over all, it takes Strawburst 3 seconds to grow back to full stage after being fired while boosted. Level upgrades Note that Bombard-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Bombard-mint is a fantastic plant both by herself and when boosting other plants. Bombard-mint's primary effect creates three explosion on the lawn at level 1, making her a fantastic choice during large waves of zombies. Boosted plants in Bombard-mint's family are also very effective as plants such as Cherry Bomb, Explode-O-Nut, and Primal Potato Mine can instantly destroy Gargantuars with one explosion, while Grapeshot and Bombegranate receive extra boosts to their grapes and seeds respectively. Bombard-mint can be planted as soon as the first zombie appears to allow for more time to farm sun in the beginning of a level, while also not slowing down zombie spawn rates in Arena. Keep in mind that Bombard-Mint's explosions cannot occur on tiles that cannot be planted on. This can easily hamper her performance if there are obstacles such as mold colonies or water present. Bringing a boosted Lily Pad is recommended if you intend to use her in Big Wave Beach. It is ill-advised to being Bombard-mint into levels where you cannot lose any plants, as she will disappear after a while, and most of her family consists of single-use plants, making these strategies very ineffective on these levels. Gallery Trivia *She reuses Cherry Bomb's explosion, complete with the "CHA-BOOF!" sound effect. *She is mistakenly referred as male in the inbox. *Despite being an explosive plant, Jalapeno is not in Bombard-mint's family. This is because he leaves fire behind, and thus is part of Pepper-mint's family. See also *Power Mints Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Bombard-mint Family plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants